


Dreamlover

by lustig



Category: Dota (Video Games) RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of other OG Team Members, Mentions of other professional Dota Players, Non-Sexual Intimacy, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 12:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustig/pseuds/lustig
Summary: Sébastien is too tired to keep his words in check in the aftermaths of their second TI title. Johan takes it different than expected.Or: Sébastien has fallen in love for a long time. He didn't mean to confess anything, least of all to the person his feelings are aimed towards.
Relationships: Sébastien "Ceb" Debs & Johan "N0tail" Sundstein, Sébastien "Ceb" Debs/Johan "N0tail" Sundstein
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Dreamlover

**Author's Note:**

> This story is purely fictional and not meant to display hopes or thoughts (or anything else) I have on the OG team dynamics. I just really, really love and respect OG and wanted to share some of my feelings for them, and Ceb and N0tail make it too easy to like them, both together and alone. :-)
> 
> So, enjoy and please stay respectful towards them, they're real people and only they know what's going on in their heads and hearts, and that is how it should be.

It had been a long romance, and a quiet one. By now I cannot even remember the first time I realised my love for you was far more than platonic.

Maybe it had been on the day we won our first International – and I can say _first_ now, because today we won the second one. I still remember that evening – how could I forget it, really? You were already drunk – you are such a lightweight; even Topias can hold his liquor better - when you stepped outside for a quick smoke, the interviews finally over.

I had followed you, drawn to the fresh air and your presence, like always. I still feel upset about Tal’s unexpected departure, but I cannot deny that it brought us closer.

The balcony had offered a beautiful view over Vancouver and you looked so relaxed, leaning against the balustrade, your arms crossed and resting on the metal, the smoke curling up from a half-abandoned cigarette between your fingers.

I had stepped next to you, our shoulders brushing; it was a beautiful summer night, warm and soft and full of life.

You had looked up, gave me one of your blinding smiles and whispered, as if afraid it was still a dream we would soon wake up from: _We did it_.

I had grabbed the balustrade, everything was so intense, and you took my hand and squeezed, reassuring, disbelieving and happier than I have seen you for a long time.

I hadn’t had the energy, to do more than squeeze back and pull you into a half-hug where I could hide my face in your neck, and answer, _Yes, we did_.

Maybe it had been that evening.

And maybe it had been somewhere, sometime else.

It does not matter, really. You have always been so open with your affections, so generous; I would not want to stop loving you even if I was only someone whose life you brushed, once. How lucky am I to call myself your friend? Someone you rely on, someone you spend more time with than with your family, someone who has seen you at your absolute worst and highest highs.

How could I ever want to wish for more?

Because it is true. What we have is enough for me. Loving you, like this, is enough for me.

I do not think it is a secret anymore, by now. I am pretty sure that our teammates know, and I would not be surprised if you knew, too.

You are the most emotionally intelligent person I know, after all.

But I do not need more. You let me be a part of your life, let me have a slice of your affection and I am happy. I do not want to jeopardise our friendship, our teamwork, our team’s chemistry. You are too important for that. You all are, but you, Johan, in particular.

~*~

Now, again, interviews are over and we are allowed to retreat to our private celebrations of our second TI-title, back-to-back even. Topias and Ana have already taken their leave of what feels like hours ago; their families are here for them to celebrate together.

None of us really had any time for our families over the last few weeks; I cannot blame our friends for relishing these holidays.

Jesse left just a few minutes ago, he looked exactly like I feel – tired, exhausted and unbelievably happy.

And now only we two are left, both of us half asleep on the sofa, basking in each other’s warmth. You are nursing another beer, but I have not seen you taking a sip for a while now, you are just idly playing with the bottle.

And you are drunk again.

Not really drunk, you always seem to stop before it gets too much for you to handle, but more than just slightly tipsy. You are asking me what I am thinking about, now that we won not only once, but twice, now that we have confirmed our position as the top team, confirmed that we deserve the title we fought so hard for, this year and last year too.

I am thinking about kissing you, but I won’t talk about that, it is a thought that comes up every so often, an urge I can easily satisfy most days by just being around you, basking in your affection.

The way you suddenly go still against me, frozen and unmoving, tells me I must have spoken at least some of my real thoughts aloud. I feel a soft tremble starting in my hands, sudden panic spreading through me, filling me, when your voice interrupts me, deep and quiet, as always: _So, why don’t you? Kiss me, I mean._

You look at me, your eyes calm, expectant, earnest, and I see a smile tugging at your lips.

_I’m sorry_, I hear my own voice saying. I even _sound_ shaken.

_Whatever for?_ you ask, and the smile takes over your face. You raise your hand and let it rest against my cheek, soft like a feather.

I sigh, my eyes closing. My heart is still hammering in my chest when I cover your hand with mine, turn my face to nuzzle your palm and press a soft kiss to it. You laugh and I am sure you feel the smile this elicits from me against your skin.

_Wrong spot_, you murmur, your voice closer than I expect and I open my eyes again to find less than a hand span between our faces. Your thumb is brushing over mine and I feel your breath when you exhale.

_You’re drunk_, I give you a last chance to escape, to forget this moment between us and continue like we were.

But you simply shrug and lean in, brush your lips against mine.

I gasp, a helpless, desperate noise escaping me, and you use the chance to kiss me again, more confident now.

You taste like beer, but sweeter. My hand – the one not covering yours – cradles you closer, plays with the hair on your neck, as if it was a natural to it. It is something I have done many times, but I have never been more aware of it than now.

We separate and you press your forehead against mine, sighing contently.

_Have you ever questioned my love for you?_ you ask.

I shift, unwilling to remove myself from your touch, but the question makes me a little uncomfortable. Of course not, I want to answer, you have never held back in your affections.

But there is a difference between the love you feel for a lover and the love you feel for a friend.

As always, you understand my unspoken words, and you pull me into a hug, resting your chin on my shoulder.

_Sébastién_, you say, voice soft, and there is so much emotion in the way you pronounce my name. I return the hug, wrap myself around you, trying not to shake.

_I love you_, I choke, clinging to you.

_I know_, I hear, and you press a kiss to my neck, your fingers wandering through my hair. _I love you too._


End file.
